Hopeless
by Rabidus
Summary: Relena gets kidnapped and is tortured brutally will she get her revenge??? is there a larger scheme behind her kidnapping is someone out to destroy peace and the world as the gundam pilots know it or is someone out for money and power find out as you read
1. Prologue

AN: This is the prologue so the next chapter is the beginning I'm linking 2 chapters together so review more if you would like

AN: This is the prologue so the next chapter is the beginning I'm linking 2 chapters together so review more if you would like me to finish.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue

**Prologue**

****By Pretty Penwriter

The year is AC 200 4 years after the Marimaea incident and 5 years after the OZ fraction. The Gundam pilots are now all 20 years old. Releana Peacecraft has resumed being vice Foreign Minister and has been working on the mars terraforming project alongside her brother Milliardo and her sister in-law Noin now used as a nickname. When in one day the their whole world came crashing down when Releana was kidnapped…

AN: Read the next chapter please and review. ****


	2. Hopeless

AN: Here goes Chapter 1 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 1 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue

**Hopeless (chapt.1)**

****By Pretty Penwriter

The nude woman had crouched herself into a corner through the three weeks she had been here she had been raped, starved, dehydrated, beaten and drugs had been injected into her blood stream. Releana had given up hope of being rescued a week and a half ago she was hopeless and lost her hero didn't come and save her. Releana screamed in the afternoon and cried herself to sleep at night she couldn't take much more of this and when they dragged her out of her cell and threw her into a tub she no longer cared. She was too weak to clean herself a woman soldier did it for her roughly with a bath brush it scratched her skin and left bloody trails. Releana stared at the wall she didn't even feel anymore due to the effect of the drugs. They dried her off and dressed her in a dress they combed out her hair roughly and placed it in a ponytail she was then stood on her feet and pushed to walk down a corridor then she was shoved into an office and sat into a chair. A man stood in front of her and inspected her face drool fell from Releana's lip.

Man: Fools you gave her too much drugs and you haven't been feeding her how is she suppose to sign the papers now!! Take her back to her cell stop beating her, stop raping her, feed her, give her water, and stop with the drugs bring her back to me next week.

A soldier saluted the man grabbed Releana by the arm and dragged her back to her cell.

Tow days Releana could speak again she said the alphabet backwards and forwards then counted 100,000,000,000 then counted backwards she did algebra problems just to make sure she could do them. She began to test her body out she did sit ups and push ups although she could only do a few without irritating the bruises. She went to sleep earlier and the next day she began formulating a route of escape she would have to do this on her own she had broken some concrete from the wall and used it as chalk when they came in to feed her she erased it. By a day before she had to go back and see that man again she already had a way to escape_. _The next day they dragged Releana back to the tub threw her in it and washed her again. She tried not to flinch flinching would tell them she's not drugged. They dressed her and placed her hair into a tight ponytail. Another soldier pushed her into the office when she whirled around grabbed his gun and held the gun to their superior officer's head.

Man: Now Releana…

Releana: Shut the fuck up! Don't talk to me as if you're even human. Now come with me how the hell do I get out of here?

Man: You wouldn't…

Releana: Try me!

Releana pointed the gun at a soldiers' head and fired his blood splattered against the wall and Releana's face she pointed the gun back against the man's head.

Releana: Don't make me ask again.

He heard the click as she drew back the hammer.

Releana: You have until the count of 3 1...2…

To be continued

Whew a cliffhanger well I automatically will have up the next chapter but after that it rest solely on you all to R&R Please R&R

Duo: Yes R&R for my lil author.

Me: Aw Duo thanks


	3. Homeward

AN: Here goes Chapter 2 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 2 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

Homeward (chapt.2) 

By Pretty Penwriter.

Releana: You have until the count of 3 1…2…

Man: Okay, I'll tell you just…

Releana: Do you expect me to trust you you're going to show me now walk!!

They shuffled down the hallway Releana swayed a little her injuries needed to be looked at by a doctor and she was tired.

They walked to an elevator the man pushed the up button an elevator arrived in a few seconds.

Releana: Get in!!

They shuffled into the elevator he pressed the top floor they traveled upwards it took a few minutes but finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened and sunlight filled the elevator Releana smiled sunlight it was sunlight she didn't know she could miss it so much.

Man: Now you know the way out I'll…

Releana: You're coming with me I'd like you to meet my friend Heero.

Releana pushed him they shuffled to the cars.

Releana: Which one is yours!! Get in it.

The man got into the sedan Releana got in after him.

Releana: Are we still in the Sanc Kingdom?

Man: Yes Miss…

Releana: Don't you dare say my name drive me home now!!!

Releana glanced around her surroundings to make sure she'd remember if this man died along the way.

He drove for a few minutes when sleep tugged at Releana.

She shook her head _no I am not going to sleep_ she stared she looked around they were only 10 minutes from her house she knew exactly where she was 9 ½ minutes later they pulled up in her driveway Releana beeped the horn as loud as possible and got out the car she swayed as Heero, Duo, Noin, Sally, Wufei, Milliardo, Quatra and Trowa ran out the house she smiled as she fell into Heero's arms and everything went black.

Heero couldn't believe it Releana had rescued herself and they hadn't even known where she was. He gently lifted her up and noticed the bruises on her body he scowled he was going to find out who did this. A man sat in the car his face had gone to a ghostly white.

Noin walked up to the car and made sure she had her gun ready she signaled for Milliardo to go to the other side.

Noin: Get out the car.

The man was shaking he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun he aimed and shot…

To Be Continued

Another Cliffhanger man do I ever run out of these things well folks it's the end of the line from here on out you must review to get the rest 


	4. Freedom

AN: Here goes Chapter 3 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 3 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**Freedom(chapt.3)**

****Pretty Penwriter 

The man was shaking he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun he aimed and shot he had pointed the gun at his own head and pulled the trigger. Everyone looked back as the shot echoed throughout the estate.

Sally: Heero we have to get her to a hospital to make sure that she's okay.

Heero nodded he carried the passed out Releana to Milliardo's nearby SUV he sat in the back seat still holding Releana.

Sally got in the drivers seat Milliardo passed her the keys he and Noin needed to clean up Noin called a preventer team to clean this up and to take the car in for clues. Noin and Milliardo quickly ran into the house to shower and change.

Sally: We'll be at the hospital meet us there.

Sally turned the keys, started the car and drove like a mad woman to the hospital.

Wufei: That crazy onna.

Duo: You shouldn't talk about your wife that way.

Wufei looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Wufei: Quatra ask one of the girls to pack pajamas for Releana and other clothes things that she will need at the hospital. We'll leave as soon as Milliardo and Noin are ready.

Duo: Look at you Wu-man taking command.

Wufei; I've told you before don't call me that and who else would take command.

Duo: I would.

Wufei: I mean someone with an IQ larger than their shoe size.

Trowa: I could've taken command easily Wufei it's just that you acted first and besides I'm through with that soldier stuff.

Midii came running out the house

Midii: I heard Releana's back come on Trowa we have to go

She pulled on his hand.

Trowa: Midii we're waiting for Milliardo and everyone.

Midii crossed her arms.

Midii: Dammit I wanted to go see my best friend.

Just as Trowa was about to say something else Dorothy, Noin, Milliardo, Quatra, Hilde and Catherine came running out the house Hilde with a suitcase in hand.

Hilde: Come on people move it!

She got in Wufei's hummer Wufei got into the drivers seat and started the engine as everyone else loaded into the hummer.

When they arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later a distressed looking Sally was sitting in the visitor area her blue shirt still on tears pouring out of her eyes.

To be continued 

Isn't really a cliffhanger but read on and what's wrong with Sally? Well you want know unless you review


	5. A Changed Releana

AN: Here goes Chapter 4 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 4 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**A Changed Releana (chapt.4) **

****By Pretty Penwriter

When they arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later a distressed looking Sally was sitting in the visitor area her blue shirt still on tears pouring out of her eyes. Wufei ran to her and enclosed her in his arms.

Wufei: Sally what wrong and where's Heero?

She just shook her head sobs shaking her body.

Noin looked at her friend it was disturbing Sally hardly ever cries in fact she never cries not even on her wedding day. 

Sally shook her head again and dried her eyes.

Sally: Releana…she told me…

She broke down again and cried into Wufei's arms.

Heero came back from Releana's room.

Heero: I'm going to kill whoever did that to Releana.

He stormed out of the hospital angrily throwing the door open.

Duo: I've never seen Heero that angry before something really bad must've happened for him to react that way.

Milliardo: Did what Sally? What did they do??

Sally shook her head.

Wufei: I think you should ask her yourself Sally is in no shape to tell you anything Milliardo.

Milliardo nodded he and Noin walked to the receptionist and asked what room Releana was in he signaled for everyone else to stay there.

Milliardo walked into the room and almost broke down crying seeing his sister's bruised body. He pulled up a chair next to her Noin did the same.

She opened her eyes and hugged Milliardo tightly.

Releana: I never thought I'd be this happy to see you Milliardo.

Tears fell from his eyes tears were already pouring out of Noin's eyes.

Milliardo: Releana what happened what did they do to you? How did you escape what's wrong with you?

Releana: Well I have bruises from the beatings, Sally and the doctors have to supervise my rehabilitation because of the drugs the injected into my blood stream, I also have to go through rehabilitation for being dehydrated and being starved, I have internal injuries like broken ribs from the beatings and internal injuries from being raped. 

Milliardo: Do you know who did this to you, because who ever it is I'm going to kill them!

Releana shook her head and frowned.

Releana: It wouldn't matter now they're probably long gone from that base and have gotten rid of the evidence. I have decided brother that I will not be going back as being vice foreign minister.

Milliardo: I understand you need some time…

Releana: NO! I will not be going back EVER!!! 

Noin: But Releana…

Releana: But what I have been through hell and back just because I'm vice foreign minister I am not going for a second visit. Besides I don't think they'd want me back now I'm not innocent any longer.

Milliardo: It was against your will Releana…

Releana: Not that I killed a man and I liked it, I liked how his blood splattered against the wall and on my face, I even liked the taste of it and do you know why brother.

Milliardo and Noin stared at her shocked.

Releana: Because he wasn't even human and for what he did to me.

Noin came over to hug Releana she shrugged her off.

Releana: Don't touch me don't any of you ever touch me.

Milliardo: Releana…

Releana: just get out.

She turned her head to look outside the window as Noin and Milliardo left. Two figures snuck into Releana's room behind them and locked the door…

To Be Continued

Who r they hmmm and just how much has Releana changed? Another cliffhanger I just don't run out of them. 


	6. Come With Us

AN: Here goes Chapter 5 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 5 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**Come With Us (chapt.5) **

****By Pretty Penwriter

Two figures snuck into Releana's room behind them and locked the door. Releana looked from the window and saw two women one with red hair and jade green eyes the other with black hair and cat yellow eyes surprisingly she wasn't afraid of them. And why couldn't she shake the feeling as if she knew them? 

Releana: Who are you?

She asked rather calmly.

Woman1: Releana in your heart you know who we are.

Releana nodded. _I really do think I know them this is too fucking weird what's going on?_

Woman2: We're here to help you Releana those that kidnapped you are going to come back.

Releana: I can handle myself besides I have 6 ex gundam pilots as bodyguards.

Woman1: They'll be of no help to you.

Releana: You don't know Heero.

Woman2: We know enough that if they bodyguard you they will all be killed including your brother.

Releana: No they're too strong for anyone to overpower them.

Woman1: The people who are after you Releana will be more power full than you ever could imagine.

Woman2: That's why we want you to come with us we can make you disappear.

Releana: But my family…

Woman: You'll see them again Lena you'll be gone for a while to train but you'll see them again.

Releana: I don't want to leave them!

Woman2: It hurts doesn't it Releana for those soldiers abusing you and you knew that you couldn't do a goddamn thing to stop it.

Releana stayed quiet.

Woman1: If you come with us…

The woman with the red hair walked and sat on Releana's bed next to her and hugged her Releana didn't move away she hugged her back.

Releana: Alex…

Alex: Yes now Releana if you come with us we'll be able to train you 

Releana: Max is that you?

The second woman nodded.

Max: Releana we can help you become stronger and we can help you gain your revenge and…

She stooped when she heard someone trying to turn the doorknob.

Duo: Uh Releana are you decent.

The two women looked at her.

Releana: No that's why the door is locked come back later.

Duo: Okay I'll be back.

Alex moved one of the other beds in the room in front of the door

Max: So you can stop this man he's out to destroy the world as we know it and as you have built it. He wants an end to peace and a beginning of carnage and chaos.

Releana: So it will happen anyway if I go missing.

Alex: Not so if you go missing or if you were assassinated during a speech your peace will live on but if you were killed in some horrid fashion then your peace will die.

Releana nodded her head.

Releana: I see…

Duo had walked back to the others they looked at him hoping he had came back with some news.

Hilde: So Duo…

Dou: Nothing she locked her door she said she was changing.

Midii: But Duo her suitcase is out here.

Milliardo: Then what is she doing.

They all ran down the hallway to Releana's room.

Wufei: Do you have your tools Duo?

Duo: Always Wu-man.

Wufei scowled as Duo began working on the door he had picked the lock in a minute and turned the knob…

Max: They're outside.

Alex: It's now or never Releana.

Releana looked from the door to them…

Duo pushed.

Duo: The door it's stuck there's something in front of it come on you guys help me out.

Wufei, Trowa, Milliardo and Duo pushed against the door.

And it slowly moved open they looked inside…

Wow another one they just keep coming them cliffhangers and how is it that Alex could move the bed so easily and it took 4 of the guys to move it slowly hmmm R&R to find out


	7. The Video

AN: Here goes Chapter 6 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 6 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**The Video (chapt.6)**

By Pretty Penwriter

And it slowly moved open they looked inside there was no sign of Releana they moved the door open as much as it would and walked into the room.

Milliardo: Where's my sister.

He looked over at the window it was open.

Noin: She wouldn't…

Milliardo looked out the window there was no sign of Releana he let out a sigh of relief.

Quatra looked at the bed that was in front of the door.

Quatra: Obviously it wasn't just Releana who was in here she couldn't have moved this bed by herself. It took 4 of us just to move it a little and someone moved it from across the room.

Duo: Oh man now someone has to tell Heero Releana's gone again and it's not going to be me.

He winced at the last time he told Heero that Releana was kidnapped Heero had socked him in the stomach just because he was angry.

Wufei: Wimp.

Trowa: I guess your volunteering Wufei.

Milliardo: They couldn't have gotten far spread out people search the grounds completely and find my sister.

They all nodded and went in different directions.

They had searched for over 4 hours and without avail. They honey haired princess was gone again.

Somewhere miles from the hospital the three girls Alex, Max, and Releana were boarding a private plane when Releana laid her eyes on a blue haired and midnight blue eyed man.

Releana: Dave is that you?

He nodded.

Dave: Yeah and Trevor is flying the shuttle. (AN: shuttles are used both for transportation on Earth and transportation to the colonies)

Releana: It's like a reunion of childhood friends.

She said as she hugged him.

Dave: I guess so princess.

She rolled her eyes

Releana: Where are we going??

Alex smirked: To never, never island Releana.

Releana: Why do you call it that?

Max: Because there you never existed and you can disappear easily 

The shuttle started out and off the ground…

Milliardo was pacing the living room floor so much that Noin was afraid he'd run a hole in it.

Noin: Milliardo honey please calm down I'm sure Releana's okay.

Milliardo: And how are we supposed to know that if she left she didn't leave a note she didn't even call.

Just then Heero walked into the living room.

Duo backed away from Heero a few yards when Duo thought there was enough distance and was sure that Milliardo was between them he opened his mouth to speak.

Duo: ReleanasgoneagainHeerosorry.

He said through the jumble of words now to the untrained ear it sounded like nonsense but Heero knew what he said. And he calmly replied.

Heero: And just what happened?

Trowa: We don't know yet we were waiting for you so we could all examine the hospital security video footage from Releana's room.

The ex-Gundam pilots and preventer agents Sally, Noin and Dorothy sat around the table in front of the big screen T.V Trowa picked up the remote and pressed play. It was set at the time span that Releana had to escape the conversation played.

~*~*Video~*~*

Two figures snuck into Releana's room behind them and locked the door. Releana looked from the window and saw two women one with red hair and jade green eyes the other with black hair and cat yellow eyes surprisingly she wasn't afraid of them. 

Releana: Who are you?

She asked rather calmly.

Woman1: Releana in your heart you know who we are.

Releana nodded.

Woman2: We're here to help you Releana those that kidnapped you are going to come back.

Releana: I can handle myself besides I have 6 ex gundam pilots as bodyguards.

Woman1: They'll be of no help to you.

Releana: You don't know Heero.

Woman2: We know enough that if they bodyguard you they will all be killed including your brother.

Releana: No they're too strong for anyone to overpower them.

Woman1: The people who are after you Releana will be more power full than you ever could imagine.

Woman2: That's why we want you to come with us we can make you disappear.

Releana: But my family…

Woman: You'll see them again Lena you'll be gone for a while to train but you'll see them again.

Releana: I don't want to leave them!

Woman2: It hurts doesn't it Releana for those soldiers abusing you and you knew that you couldn't do a goddamn thing to stop it.

Releana stayed quiet.

Woman1: If you come with us…

The woman with the red hair walked and sat on Releana's bed next to her and hugged her Releana didn't move away she hugged her back.

Releana: Alex…

Alex: Yes now Releana if you come with us we'll be able to train you

Releana: Max is that you?

The second woman nodded.

Max: Releana we can help you become stronger and we can help you gain your revenge and…

She stopped when she heard someone trying to turn the doorknob.

Duo: Uh Releana are you decent.

The two women looked at her.

Releana: No that's why the door is locked come back later.

Duo: Okay I'll be back.

Alex moved one of the other beds in the room in front of the door

Max: So you can stop this man he's out to destroy the world as we know it and as you have built it. He wants an end to peace and a beginning of carnage and chaos.

Releana: So it will happen anyway if I go missing.

Alex: Not so if you go missing or if you were assassinated during a speech your peace will live on but if you were killed in some horrid fashion then your peace will die.

Releana nodded her head.

Releana: I see…

Max: They're outside.

Alex: It's now or never Releana.

Releana looked from the door to them

Releana stood from her bed as Alex opened the window.

Releana: What the hell we're on the 3rd floor. 

The two nodded each one placed Releana's arm on their shoulder and picked up one of her legs up they jumped out the window.

~*~*End Of Video~*~*

Trowa stopped the video there they didn't need to see the rest.

Quatra: That one woman moved that hospital bed? 

Wufei: Impossible onna's are too weak to do that.

Sally smacked him upside his head.

Wufei: Onna…

Sally: Wufei do you like the couch?

She asked daringly.

He pouted and crossed his arms.

Noin: Well at least we know she wasn't kidnapped right Milliardo.

Milliardo didn't hear her he was in deep thought _I know that Alex and Max from some where I just can't put my finger on it._

The phone rang Milliardo answered it…

To Be Continued

Me: Releana left with them hmmm and just who is on the phone I think my cliffhangers are getting a little weak.

Duo: Your telling me.

Me: What was that Duo?

Duo: Oh I said R&R readers if you want more.

Me: Uh huh I thought so. 


	8. The phone Call

AN: Here goes Chapter 7 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 7 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**The Phone call (Chapt.7)**

****By Pretty Penwriter

The phone rang Milliardo answered it.

Milliardo: Hello.

Woman: Hey Milliardo don't worry Releana's fine you all just won't see her for a while.

Milliardo: Where's my sister where have you taken her?

Woman: Somewhere safe where he can't get to her and kill her Milliardo everyone here loves Releana don't worry we'll protect her with our lives. We only have 10 second left before they trace this call so goodbye old friend.

They hung up.

Milliardo: Wait…

Noin came up beside her husband.

Noin: What is it was it one of those women?

Milliardo: Yes it was but I think we can trust them.

Everyone: WHAT!!!

Milliardo: They vowed to protect her with their lives and they said that they love her. And this may seem odd but I think I know them from somewhere. As if I know we can trust them.

Dorothy: People that love someone don't take her away from her family and friends Milliardo.

Milliardo: You all heard in the video that we could do nothing to stop those plotting against Releana. So I trust those two women if they want to protect her with their lives. .

Wufei: They seemed very organized I'll give them that they stayed on the phone no longer than 20 seconds if they would have stayed on for 30 seconds whoever maybe bugging your phones would have traced them. I'll trust them Milliardo what else did they say?

Milliardo: They said we won't be seeing Releana for a while.

Heero: That's it that's all they said and just how long is a while?

Milliardo shrugged he didn't know.

Three weeks later they still weren't contacted again so everyone decided to go home except for Heero he stayed to look for some more clues one day Heero was searching Releana's room when he discovered her diary he knew he shouldn't read it but he did anyway.

July 1st AC199

_This was a year and a month ago _thought Heero__

Dear Diary,

I don't understand what am I doing wrong. Today Heero rejected me again I love him so much but he only wants to be friends. I want something more I love that man with all my heart. If you could hear me diary I'd be sighing I'm giving up this lust for Heero once and for all I'm over him and this time for good!!

A pang of guilt and pain hit Heero _I should've told her but I'm too confused swirling with emotion I love Releana but I also love Sylvia I don't know which one I love as a friend or which one I love as a girlfriend I never knew love before I'm so sorry Releana._

_ _

Heero skipped ahead for more recent dates

July 1st AC200

_This was two days before she was kidnapped _thought Heero

Dear Diary,

I finally had the strength to do it I burned all of the letters I wrote to Heero and the **two **he sent to me. I still can't believe him I must have written him over 50 letters and he only sent me **two **, two letters that's no even 50%of how many I sent him! Then he had the nerve to come to my house carrying the letters saying we're just friends. Augh I bet if I were Sylvia Noventa he'd return my letters. I can't shake the feeling that he loves Sylvia and hates me. Well I burned the letters and yet I couldn't part with the teddy bear he gave me. I burned the letters but why do I still feel horrible??

On this page there were some dried wet marks obviously she had been crying.

Another round of guilt and pain hit him he scanned forward but the rest were blank _She thinks I hate her _

__Heero: I'm so sorry Releana.

He said aloud to no one.

A single tear dropped from his left eye.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away from Heero Releana was learning a new technique and she was really good she was a quick learner already her strength, speed, and skills were increasing.

Alex: I don't even think it will take two years we may be finished the training this year.

Max nodded

Dave: Say Lena after training why don't we all go swimming?

Releana answered him without moving any part of her body except her mouth.

Releana: Okay sure Dave.

A year had passed since Releana's second disappearance the press had died down a little and Milliardo had filled in for his sister when there was yet another phone call…

To be continued

Me: A cliffhanger finally one to match my skill Mwhahahahahahha.

Duo: Um R&R if you want more.

Me: Yes R&R Mwahahahahahahhaha

Duo: O.o 


	9. Come and Visit

AN: Here goes Chapter 8 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 8 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**Come and Visit (chapt.8)**

****By Pretty Penwriter 

A year had passed since Releana's second disappearance the press had died down a little and Milliardo had filled in for his sister when there was yet another phone call Milliardo answered the phone.

Milliardo: hello?

Releana: Hey Bro I think it's time that you all came and visit.

Milliardo: Releana you can't be on longer than 30 seconds.

Releana: Oh don't worry I'm calling from a cell phone and it's a secure line. Join the group together and meet at the Queen Anne shuttle station by tomorrow at noon I know they're all near that airport even Heero Bro don't leave him out I'll need everyone's help plus I miss you guys. 

Milliardo: About Heero Releana he's…

Releana: Yes I know he's seeing Sylvia she can come too if she wants but it wouldn't be a healthy decision for her.

Milliardo: Okay I'll tell them.

Releana: Okay bye bro I love you.

Milliardo: I love you too lil sis see you there.

Releana: You won't see me there but take your cell phone with you so I can inform you all who you should be looking for he'll be picking you guys up bye.

Milliardo: Okay bye.

As soon as he hung up he called Noin and asked her to call the girls and tell them where to meet he'd call the guys.

Everyone they called accepted with that done Milliardo and Noin packed then drove down to Queen Anne shuttle station they reserved a room at the hotel and told the desk clerk when the other members of their party arrived for them to call their room.

Heero was the first of their party he had asked Sylvia to stay at home but she insisted on coming she held his arm to the hotel and to Noin and Milliardo's room. When he knocked Noin answered she seemed perfectly okay with Sylvia being there except that her left eye twitched a little.

Noin: Um I'm sorry Sylvia but this is a private meeting and you are not permitted access into this hotel room please retire to your own hotel room and I am sure Heero will be there shortly.

Sylvia nodded she kissed Heero on the cheek goodbye _I still can't believe him all the suffering Releana went through just for him to notice her and now he's with Sylvia who did nothing but flutter her little eyes lashes. _Thought Noin angrily.

Noin: Come in Heero I'm sure the others will arrive shortly.

Heero nodded and entered the room.

Five hours later everyone Milliardo and Noin had called were either in the room or in their own room.

Milliardo: Releana called me earlier this morning.

Duo: Cool and how is she.

Milliardo: She wants us all to come visit her she needs us all to help her. 

Hilde: With what?

Milliardo: she didn't say but Heero she did mention something that you should know.

Heero: Hn?

Milliardo: That it wouldn't be a healthy decision for you to bring Sylvia.

Duo: Damn Heero Releana has it out for Sylvia.

Noin sniffed: I don't see why though.

Heero: I'll try and make her stay here but she always finds a way to get what she wants.

Dorothy: Yeah like you.

Heero rolled his eyes.

Milliardo: We will all have to be at Queen Anne shuttle station at noon. So we should all wake up by at least 10.

Duo: Why so early?

Milliardo: Because for some people namely you it takes more than two hours for you to get ready.

Duo: Oh nuff said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Milliardo: So that's all she told except that someone will be picking us up.

Hilde: You mean she won't be there.

He shook his head.

Hilde: oh man bummer.

They all walked back to their rooms or explored the hotel.

By 11:30 the next morning everyone was ready and just finishing breakfast everyone that is except for Duo who was on his third plate and still hungry.

Hilde: Duo you don't know if we have to board a shuttle and you get airsick.

Duo: Uh yeah I'm full thanks for telling me Hilde.

She nodded.

Hilde: so is Sylvia coming with us Heero?

She said through gritted teeth trying to keep her temper in cheek.

Sylvia: Yes I am.

She answered from behind Hilde

Hilde: Your funeral.

She mumbled 

They finally finished breakfast and checked out of their rooms. When they arrived at the shuttle station it was 11:59 and at 12:00 on the dot Milliardo's phone rang.

Milliardo: Hello?

Releana: Hey bro long time no see but I'll be seeing you soon now if you check your baggage and walk over to the private shuttle loading you'll see a man in a neon green suit with long red hair tied in a braid and silver eyes.

Milliardo heard snickering in the back round Releana shushed.

Milliardo: What was that.

Releana: oh that was just Alex and Dave laughing because of the color suit I made Trev wear.

Milliardo: Oh…

Releana: And is Sylvia there?

Milliardo: Yes she wouldn't stay home.

Releana: I warned her for her own good it's not my fault what happens to her.

Milliardo: Releana…

Releana: Well you all have to be hurrying and try not to laugh at Trev when you see him otherwise he'll be upset at me I mean more than he already is and when he gets pissed he plays mean pranks.

Milliardo: Okay see you sis.

Releana: Be here soon I can't wait to hug you guys bye bro.

Milliardo hung up his phone and relayed what he had been told to the others they checked their luggage and headed to the private plane section.

They saw the neon green suited man it was a really bright suit.

Milliardo shook his hand.

Milliardo: I assume your Trev.

He nodded: Your sister has one warped sense of humor.

Duo was trying really hard not to laugh so he smiled instead.

Trev: Come on load the plane ya'll it's a first class plane.

Duo: Do you have airsickness bags?

He nodded.

Duo: Cool I'm set.

They were finally all seated when a black haired woman with cat yellow eyes came through the curtain wearing a version of a stewardess uniform it had a short blue leather miniskirt a white shirt which she tied with the tails of her shirt a small tight blue vest which was open, black high heeled mid thigh leather boots.

Woman: High everyone I'm Max and I'll be your stewardess for this flight.

Duo: She could be my stewardess anytime.

He murmured Max heard it and blushed.

Max: Thank you for that compliment Mr. Maxwell.

Now it was Duo's turn to blush.

Max: Today's dinner well you all won't be needing it we'll arrive before then and today's lunch you won't be needing it either because…

She stepped back a few inches hit a button and a glass shield came down in front of her as knockout gas filtered into the cabin.

Max: You'll all be asleep nighty night.

Heero: What…

He fell asleep in his chair along with the others…

To be continued

Me: I didn't expect to twist it like that but the fingers type I have nothing to do with it.

Duo: Yeah right.

Me: Honestly please Duo-chan don't be upset.

Duo: I'd never get upset.

Me: Oh yeah Mwhahahahahahha R&R 

Duo: Please R&R or do we need to drag Quatra in here?


	10. Is That Releana???

AN: Here goes Chapter 9 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 9 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**Is That Releana?? (chapt.9)**

****Pretty Penwriter

He fell asleep in his chair along with the others he woke up relatively the same time the others did they were sitting in a well furnished Living room. A red haired woman sat in the center of the living room on a stool.

Woman: Hi I'm Alex I'm sorry about the knockout gas it was a precautionary measure.

Milliardo: I remember you, you were one of the women in Releana's hospital room.

Max: He got it right give the man a prize.

Alex: Max shut the hell up. Well anyway you all should be able to stand it wasn't a strong knockout gas.

Everyone in the room stood.

Trev came back into the room he had changed out of the neon suit into khaki shorts and a red t-shirt he was drinking a soda.

Trev: Oh hey you guys I see your up.

Hilde: Hi um yeah uh what was your name again?

Trev: Oh my name is Trevor but you can call me Trev.

Hilde's cheeks tinted a little red.

Trev: Would any of you like a soda?

Alex: Trev my wonderful twin brother they're suppose to see Releana first.

Trev: Oh yeah my fault I think she's in the training room sparring with Dave.

Milliardo: My sister fighting?

Duo: I have got to see this.

Alex: Follow me.

She walked down a corridor to an elevator she pressed the down button.

Sally: This place must really be big to have an elevator.

Alex: Yeah it is it's a mansion the training levels are below while one of the pools is on the roof while the other is in the backyard.

The elevator door opened they got in.

Duo: This sure is a big elevator Alex.

Alex: Trev and my father built this house the elevator is modeled after the 1900 style of a hotel elevator it's very spacious we all even joked with the idea of changing this into a room.

The elevator went down quickly they only had to wait a minute or two.

When it stopped Alex stepped out with the rest following behind her.

She walked down a long corridor and stooped at a window.

Alex: And there is your beloved princess betting the crap out of Dave.

They stared through the window Releana was in a fighting stance she was wearing an exercise out fit a tight tank top midriff that showed off her flat stomach and well toned abs she hand on spandex shorts which showed off her legs she was facing a man with blue hair and midnight blue eyes he too was in a fighting stance and wearing spandex shorts his upper body was bear as you could see his well defined tanned muscles both Releana and Dave were sweating and panting neither of them were wearing padding.

Releana made the first move she rushed at Dave and her leg flew out to kick him he stopped it with his hand when her other foot came up he lost his hold on the other foot Releana used both feet and continually kicked him she was pushing him towards the wall he flipped into the air as Releana fell she got back up quickly as he rushed at her he threw his fist in her face everyone on the other side of the window drew in a breath she dodged it grabbed his fist which sailed past her head pulled him and flipped him on his back.

Releana: Do you give up yet?

She asked and smiled

She straightened out her hand and aimed it at his throat she moved it quickly towards his throat and it stopped a centimeter away from his throat.

She smiled: Your dead I win.

Dave: All right I give you beat me just like you do every time.

Wufei: Weak man can't even defeat an onna.

Releana stared directly at him.

Releana: I'm still not tired do you want to try Wufei if so step into the ring unless you're too scared.

She stood and helped Dave to his feet.

Wufei: I'll accept.

Alex turned to Sally 

Alex: Will you be making out the funeral arrangements?

Sally rolled her eyes.

Trev: Sally if you two want to have future children you might want to ask your husband to wear a cup otherwise you'll probably be adopting anything goes in sparing.

Sally: Wufei wear a cup!!

She called to him Wufei blushed he went into the locker room and came back out a minute later.

Trev: he's not borrowing anyone's we bought some new ones because Releana has told us about Wufei and his ranting and with three self-empowered women living in this house he'll need it.

Wufei stepped into the ring as Dave stepped out his muscles now covered and bruises beginning to show where Releana had hit him.

Milliardo: Why don't you guys wear padding?

Dave: It's hard to move around in them.

Wufei and Releana faced opposite ends of the ring.

Alex: BEGIN!

She shouted

Releana made the first move she ran towards Wufei he was on guard but she never did kick him she had jumped into the air.

Wufei looked around not knowing where she went he moved into the center of the room.

Releana came down softly behind him and smacked him hard on the back and jumped as he turned around.

Heero: She's playing with him she obviously doesn't think he's a threat.

The others nodded in understanding.

While Wufei had turned his head Releana had landed in front of him when he turned back he was surprised to see her.

Releana: Boo!

She said as her fist came flying…

To be continued 

Does he dodge it does she hit him what happens afterwards yeah I know this chapter may have been a little boring but 'sigh' I'm getting to the action R&R


	11. An Explanation

AN: Here goes Chapter 10 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 10 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**The Reason Why (chapt.10)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

She said as her fist came flying her fist hit Wufei in the eye his feet moved back a few feet due to the impact. He charged at Releana she waited until the last possible moment to move she yawned.

Releana: This is really boring Wufei I mean I don't even have to waste all this time.

He turned and charged at her again when he came about a two feet in front of her she jumped up and kicked him with both feet which sent him flying towards the wall he hit the wall and slid down he was k'oed.

Alex: And the winner obviously is Lena.

Releana bowed she went over to a table and picked up a small vile she went over to Wufei and waved the vile in front of his nose. His eyes opened.

Wufei: Huh uh what happened who hit me with a train?

Releana: I an onna just officially kicked your ass!

She helped him up.

Wufei: I guess some women aren't weak.

Releana just let out a cry of annoyance.

She walked off towards the girls' locker room.

Max: Lena will explain the situation to you all since you guys are so tight and you might not believe us.

Alex: Follow me.

Trowa: Where are we going?

Alex: The computer room Lena will be joining us there shortly.

Dorothy: I have a question why don't you all call each other by your full names?

Max: Because while out…Lena will explain all this to you.

Dorothy shrugged.

They entered a large room there were tapes that took up a whole wall on one side of the room and on the other sides of the wall there were maybe 10 TVs and 1 large one in the middle.

Trev: Dave, Wufei and Lena will be here in a few minutes they just have to clean up please take a seat.

Noin, Milliardo, Quatra, and Dorothy sat on the couch at the far side of the room Heero and Sylvia claimed the loveseat Trowa, Midii, Hilde and Duo sat on the other couch Sally sat on the other loveseat while waiting for Wufei.

The three came in the room a few minutes later Wufei had to change into shorts and a plain white t-shirt he sat next to Sally

Dave came in wearing some jeans and a blue t-shirt. Releana came in after those too wearing jean cutoff short shorts and a light blue halter-top.

Everyone stood.

She greeted everyone with a hug but when she came to Heero and Sylvia she just passed them by.

Releana: Well everyone it's nice to see all of you once again I've missed you.

Milliardo: Releana we've missed you too but do you mind telling us who your friends are and what is this all about.

Releana: Mill I'm surprised you don't remember our childhood friends Mill.

Alex: Yeah Millie Willie.

Milliardo: Peanut brains don't call me that.

Max: Well would you look at that Alex triggered a memory. 

Milliardo: Oh yeah your Trevor and Alexis Burton, your Maxine Reynolds, and you're David Anderson. I remember you all you look a little different but I remember you guys. 

Max: Give him a gold star he remembers us

Releana: Shut the hell up Max I have to tell them why they're here. Well Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia you shouldn't have come but you did anyway I was trying to keep it a secret from you so you wouldn't have to see this but oh well…

Sylvia: See what?

Releana placed a tape in the VCR and played it on all the screens everyone paid attention to the large screen.

~*~*Video~*~*

A tall man with Sandy blonde hair and green eyes stood. Sylvia gasped

Man: Dammit Daniels why are you taking so much time just to get her to sign those papers?

Daniels: Because sir it we need the funding if she signs over her property we in turn shall sell it gain profit.

Man: You're taking too much time get that little bitch Releana to sign the papers already then kill her do you understand then we shall go through as planned hunt the gundam pilots down and kill them but first that little Bitch must die. In fact the whole Peacecraft family must die kill her brother and his wife as well. We have to get started on the productions on those new mobile suits do you here me?

Daniels: Yes Commander Noventa.

~*~*End Video~*~*

Releana stopped it there the room was in silence except for Sylvia who was crying her eyes out.

Releana: We found out two months ago that it was Nicholas Noventa who was behind all of this when we raided the base and took those videos.

Sylvia: Why would he do such a thing?

Releana: Don't know suppose I'll find out before I kill him.

Everyone: WHAT!!

Releana: That's not all I will need the help of the gundam pilots.

Duo: How are we supposed to do that you had our gundams destroyed.

Releana: Well yes I did but I am also the one who had them rebuilt even Milliardo's but not with the zero system. 

Max: All this training Releana has gone through is training her to go on missions and to fly her gundam.

Milliardo: What! My sister a gundam pilot!

Releana: Don't talk to someone about me bro talk to me yes I am a gundam pilot I've only been piloting for a few months though but Max, Alex, Trev and Dave are gundam pilots as well. 

Dorothy: So that's why you don't call each other by your full names.

They nodded

Wufei: It's injustice having onna's fly mobile suits.

Alex silently opened a drawer to her left and brought out five daggers. She threw them around Wufei's head.

His eyes were as big saucers she took the last dagger and threw it into the loveseat between his legs.

Duo was rolling on the floor with laughter

Alex: Don't insult women in this house otherwise next time you might lose something very important.

Trowa: She's as good as Cathy.

Alex: Yes Catherine bloom older sister of Triton Bloom aka Trowa Barton circus performer. I've read all of your bio's my knife throwing is usually used for killing or injuring while your sister's is used for entertainment.

Trowa: Wow you know a lot bout me and the others while we hardly know a thing about you four.

Max: That's the point eh Lena you through things here?

Releana: Yeah except that since Nicholas went into hiding we haven't been able to find him, our hacking skills are good but not as good as Heero's or Duo's so we need the two of you to help the most are you up to it?

Heero and Duo nodded.

Releana: Good well since you're all here we'll show you to your rooms breakfast is served at six am you don't get up your food will be cold, Lunch is served at noon, dinner is served at six. Now follow us.

They showed everyone their room it was now four o' clockand Duo was bored so he changed into swimming trunks and went to the backyard to swim only to find that he wasn't the only one with that idea Releana, Alex, Max, Trev, Dave, Milliardo, Noin, Quatra, Dorothy and Hilde were already out there swimming and playing around Trev dunked Releana's head underwater.

Trev: Now I wonder where did Lil Lena go?

Releana tickled Trev and he let go she in turn dunked him.

Duo grinned he ran towards the pool and shouted.

Duo: Cannon Ball.

There was a huge splash.

Everyone: Duo!!

Duo: What.

Max: Hey you guys why don't we play water ball?

Everyone shrugged Max and Releana got out of the pool Releana was wearing a sky blue bikini while Max was wearing a black bikini they went into the shed and got the net. The set it up and found the ball.

Releana: Now we need teams since it was Max and I who set up we're team captains so I pick Trev.

Things went on like this until Hilde was singled out because there were 11 people. They were about to play when Heero came out the house holding a paper.

Heero: Releana I've found him.

Duo: That's Heero for you always the show off.

Everyone quickly got out of the pool and dried off listening to Heero.

Heero: Well the reason why you couldn't find him in the first place was because he was situated here in the Atlas Mountains so your frequencies were jammed. So I looked here in the mountains on the shipping lists and found him he was under the name John Denmark…

Trev: Well perfect soldier how do you know it's him?

Heero: Well I searched through the files and the only John Denmark to be around in the Atlas Mountains was murdered a few days ago. Then I looked under recent shuttles rented for and found that he had rented one he was going to the moon…

Duo: But we destroyed the moon base.

Heero: Well he must've rebuilt it anyway that should be where he is now on the moon.

Releana: You heard him people now lets alert the others and suit up…

To be continued

Well it's winding down we're coming towards the end maybe there will be a pairing and plot twists hold on tight R&R


	12. Suit Up!

AN: Here goes Chapter 11 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 11 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment neither do I own "One More Time" by Daft Punk/ Romanthony I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**Suit Up! (Chapt.11)**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

Releana: You heard him people now lets alert the others and suit up!

Ordered Releana Heero looked at her she was different now more adult and wiser about decisions.

Releana glanced at him and saw him staring she smiled innocently and flipped him off.

Releana: Dave will show you to your gundams isn't that right Dave?

He looked over at her and saw a silent anger in her eyes as well as a stern order.

He nodded.

Dave walked off inside the house with Duo, Heero, and Quatra and Milliardo following him they had to go get Wufei and Trowa.

Trevor slung his arm around Releana's shoulders.

Trev: Now Lena you honestly didn't have to do that did you?

Releana: No but it felt damn good come on we have to suit up.

The other three nodded.

Heero and the others followed Dave to a hanger where they saw their gundams.

Dave: There are a few modifications but you should still remember how to fly them if any of you think that you're not up to it tell me now so we don't have any fuck ups in the air.

The others shook their heads.

Dave: Okay then suits are in there the second hanger is right over there that's where me and the others will be.

Quatra: Then why didn't Releana show us our gundams?

Dave shrugged: I don't know why I don't even want to venture near Releana Tr…

He trailed off.

Dave: Never mind I have to go.

He ran off towards the other hanger Heero stared after him for a second _what was he going to say?? _He thought Duo walked after him.

Quatra: Where you going.

Duo: To wish Releana luck.

He walked into the hanger

Quatra: I think I'll go too. Hey Duo wait up!!

He ran after Duo.

Duo walked into the other hanger just in time to see Trevor kiss Releana Quatra came up beside him and gawked. The kiss ended and the two looked at Quatra and Duo and shrugged.

Releana: Go ahead and tell Heero if you like but I suggest you keep a distance.

Trevor: The perfect soldier missed his chance and I was the lucky one.

Duo: Well…Good luck to all of you.

Alex got in her gundam.

Alex: Luck no one in here needs it.

She blew a kiss to Duo and Quatra.

As she closed her cockpit

Max: Yeah two hot guys like you need to come back in one piece.

She smirked and closed her cockpit.

Releana: We'll be on frequency 13.

Duo: That frequency doesn't exist.

Dave: In our Gundams is where it only exists so no one else can tap into our conversations.

He flipped into the cockpit of his gundam and closed the door

Trevor: don't die.

He jumped into his cockpit.

Trevor: And watch out for each other.

He closed his cockpit.

Releana hugged Duo and Quatra.

Releana: Please be safe we'll meet up a few miles away from the moon base okay. There we can establish a plan.

She flipped into her gundam and closed the hatch.

Duo and Quatra hurriedly placed on their combat suits and jumped into their own gundams.

Duo: Frequency 13 yeah I know it doesn't exist but in our gundams it does.

Releana's voice blared over on the speakers: Lift-off in 5…4…3…2…1

A hatch opened up as the first five gundams flew off.

Max's voice came on sounding less official: Dumb Lena threats Lift-off in 5…4…3…2…1

The other six flew off all 11 gundams had jet mode.

Sylvia watched them fly off she got her cell phone and dialed.

Duo: Wow…now we all have jet mode not just perfect soldier boy over there.

"Hn" was all Heero's reply.

Wufei: Yes I must admit the control is smoother who made the modifications?

Max: I did…a weak baka onna.

Wufei: You're taunting me.

Alex: He finally caught on.

Releana: Give him a treat he got the answer correct

The three women laughed while Wufei grumbled about something.

Max: Well saddle up people we're in for a ride and I have just the right music.

She popped in a tape and "One More Time" by Daft Punk/ Romanthony played.

Trevor: Shall we dance Lil Lena?

Releana: Why of course Treasure Trev.

They flew in front of the others and did spirals and loop the loops together.

Alex: Go Bro! Go!

Dave: Wahoo 

Milliardo chuckled _it's nice seeing Releana happy._

Trowa had to smile at the two even Wufei cracked a small grin.

They fell back in formation just as the song was nearing an end.

Releana: Thanks for the dance.

Trevor: Thank me later.

The two began laughing.

They were halfway to the moon.

Releana: Everyone go to cloak.

They nodded and pressed the green button but in Wufei's gundam it was a pink button.

Wufei: Injustice!!

Max: Yeah we did that especially for you Wufei.

Everyone started laughing. As they neared a mile from the base they landed.

Releana was the first to jump out her gundam.

Duo: That's one small step for a pacifist…

Wufei: And a large leap to find Duo's brain.

The others had to laugh Duo pouted.

They jumped out of their hatch.

Dave: Alright people the base probably will be heavily guarded with maybe 500 mobile suits now five of us can take them all out easily but six of us will have to go inside the base to search for civilians we will load them onto a shuttle and leave…

Trowa: But what about our gundams?

Max: That's what this is for.

She held up a small remote

Max: But I only had enough time to wire only six. Wing zero, Helios, Hades, Apollo, Shadow and Angel sorry you guys I guess Heero, Releana, Trevor, Dave, Alex and myself will be going inside the base.

The others shrugged.

Duo: It's alright.

Releana: Hey Alex you got the explosions?

Alex: Right here.

She pulled out a small vile with a clear liquid.

Wufei: Humph a weak explosive for a weak onna.

Alex: For you're info this explosive packs enough punch as a block of C4 just doesn't take up as much room.

Wufei rolled his eyes.

Releana: I don't care if you're angry, happy or sad just stuff the bullshit and be careful.

The others nodded _look at me taking orders from my little sis. _Thought Milliardo the other five got into their gundams and closed the hatch. 

Milliardo: Be careful sis I only have one little sister.

Releana: You be careful I only have one older brother.

She smiled he smiled back at her as he closed his hatch.

The six loaded into their gundams and flew stealth to 25 yards from the base. They got out and ran the rest of the way.

A small craft was coming towards the base they ducked for cover the craft landed and some people got out.

Releana looked through her helmet and clicked on a button on her arm as she zeroed in on the persons leaving the craft.

Releana: Shit!

Dave: What?

Releana stared at them.

Releana: They have the girls.

Everyone: WHAT!!!

Releana continued to stare as Noin, Sally, Midii, Hilde and Dorothy were marched into the base. Releana looked at Sylvia who was one of the people forcing the other girls into the base…

Sylvia's a bad girl evil…and with Heero…Trevor and Releana hmmm…I might make the next chapter the last or make it a two part what do you think??? Tell me in your Reviews please.


	13. Traitor!!

AN: Here goes Chapter 12 read enjoy and for the love of the G

AN: Here goes Chapter 12 read enjoy and for the love of the G.O.D Review god of Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing although I'd really like to. I don't own anything else copyrighted in this fic this is purely for entertainment I get no profit from it so plz don't sue.

**Traitor!!! (Chapt12)**

****By the Pretty Penwriter 

Releana continued to stare as Noin, Sally, Midii, Hilde and Dorothy were marched into the base. Releana looked at Sylvia who was one of the people forcing the other girls into the base.

Releana: That bitch…

Heero: Who?

Releana: Heero you're girlfriend is conspiring against us it seems.

Heero: She wouldn't…

Releana; Yes she would but no matter she will die alongside her brother.

Heero: No…

Releana: Yes the penalty for treason is death and Sylvia has betrayed ESUN therefore she will die and receive her penalty.

Heero: No maybe you saw it wrong you're lying Releana.

Trevor: Why would **my** girlfriend lie to gain your affections I don't think so when we love each other.

Heero sat in silence.

Alex: Ale to our friendly skies.

Duo: Yeah what is it?

He said as he drove his beam saber through a MS.

Alex: They have the girls and Sylvia is helping her brother

Everyone: WHAT!!

Max: We're going in to get them now.

Milliardo: Please.

Releana: You know we will bro over and out.

They ran towards the base meanwhile fighting the mobile suits.

Trowa: Dammit I can't shake them.

He said as he flew in his jet mode he did a large loop-the-loop and came up behind them.

Trowa: Gottcha.

He locked in and shot the two suits.

Trowa: Yehaw!!

Duo: There goes the cowboy.

Duo sliced three more.

Duo: YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE GOD OF DEATH!!

Milliardo threw Epyon's sword through two.

Milliardo: They're soldiers yet they can't even fight.

Quatra: There's only a 100 left!

Wufei: Too bad I've missed fighting.

He said and let one of his dragons grip onto a mobile suit and tore its head off the suit exploded.

Releana had already shot two guards at the entrance she signaled for the others to move. Trevor covered her and shot two other guards they ran down the hallway.

Releana handed out some mini radios.

Releana: Alright people spilt up in groups of two Alex and Max, Dave and Heero, and Trev and I.

They nodded Releana whispered into Dave's ear.

Releana: Watch out for Heero if you see Sylvia shoot her if you see the girls get them out of here!

Dave nodded.

Max: Alright double trouble team is back!

Trev: We'll all communicate over these radios and everyone at the end of this we're blowing the base so everyone be safe and careful.

They all split up and ran.

Trevor and Releana came to two double doors made of wood. They looked at each other and pushed the door open inside around a large corporate table sat Noventa and his staff.

Trevor shot everyone dead in the chairs while Releana walked up to Nicholas he was scared and she knew it she grinned wickedly Nicholas's face drained of all color.

Releana: Why did you do it Nicholas??

Nicholas: Be-be-cause I wa-wa-wanted p-p-power I wanted to destroy the ESUN and become ruler of the Earth.

He stuttered at first then straightened out.

Releana: You make me sick goodbye.

She pointed her gun at his head and shot.

Max and Alex were running and shooting they finally came upon the prison they looked through the cells there were no other prisoners besides the girls.

They came upon one cell when they heard talking.

Voice: Dammit Noin stop that you'll set off the alarm.

Max's face popped up in the window.

Max: Hey you guys miss me?

Noin was picking at the lock.

Noin: Yeah we did now can we get out of here? Sylvia…

Max: Yeah she's a traitor and will be killed.

Max opened the door the five occupants sighed with relief.

Alex: So what do you say we blow this pop stand?

They laughed

Max: So are there any other prisoners?

Sally: As far as we can tell no.

Alex got on the radio.

Alex: Dave you're in security right is there any prisoners?

Dave: No there aren't.

Alex: Thanks we're going to the shuttles.

Releana: Yeah we're headed there we'll probably meet up Noventa and his staff are dead.

Alex and the girls ran towards the shuttle.

Dave and Heero were looking everywhere on the monitors when behind them they heard a click.

They turned and Saw Sylvia with a gun pointed straight at them

She smirked with malicious.

Heero: So why'd you do it Sylvia?

Sylvia: Well my mothers dead and you killed my father all I have left is my brother so why would I betray my own family. Besides I was thinking of getting a little payback for my fathers' death. Which was caused by you Heero therefore I will kill you.

BANG Heero heard the noise and squeezed her eyes shut he opened them again a few seconds later He saw Sylvia standing there her mouth agape she fell to the floor. Releana stood behind her crumpled body.

Releana: I just can't trust you two to handle yourself.

She smirked 

Heero knelt by Sylvia's body and held her in his arms.

Sylvia lifted a hand to his cheek and traced his jaw.

Sylvia: I think 'gasp' I really do love you Heero and after I would've killed you 'gasp' I would've killed myself.

Blood fell from her mouth.

Heero: I love you too Sylvia.

He kissed her forehead.

Sylvia: Don't kill yourself over me Heero 'gasp' you'll find someone new that you will love 'gasp' we'll meet again after you die a natural death from being 'gasp' an old man with dozens of grandchildren in a cottage in the mountains. 

Heero nodded slowly with tears welling up.

Sylvia: Goodbye my love.

She breathed her last breath as her hand fell from his face. Trevor was hugging Releana.

Trevor kissed her cheek.

Trev: Come on we have to go.

She nodded she had tears in her own eyes _Heero is…is…my friend I feel bad for him but I do not remorse killing her _she thought.

She held out her hand to Heero he looked up at her she was silhouetted against the light flooding from the hallway she looked as if she were sent from above. He took her hand she helped him to his feet.

Releana: Come on old friend we have to be going.

Heero nodded the four of them ran down the hallway towards the shuttles.

Max and Alex were gearing up the shuttle.

Alex: Do you see them yet? 

She shouted to Hilde

Hilde: No…wait here they come.

True to her word Releana, Heero, Dave, and Trev came running down the hallway an automated voice came on.

Voice: Destruct sequence in 1 minute 40 seconds.

They got onto the shuttle.

Max: Alright let's kick the tires and light the fires. 

They headed out of the base Releana took the remote control and flew their Gundams off the moon. 

Releana: Hey friendly skies we're headed out and the base is about to blow in…

She looked at her watch.

Releana: 45 seconds 

A wounded soldier managed to make it to a computer to turn off the self-destruct he typed in the code a smiley face came on and sneered

Smiley: Too bad you sicko we changed the code nana, nana boo, boo.

It stuck its tongue out at the soldier.

The soldier slid down the control side and started laughing hysterically as if he had lost his mind. The base exploded the passengers in the shuttle felt the shock wave and shook with the shuttle but after a few seconds it subsided. Cheers erupted from the pilots and the passengers on board the shuttle.

Releana stepped up to Trevor and grinned.

Releana: I believe I owe you a thank you.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Dorothy interrupted

Dorothy: So are you two like an item?

Everyone: DOROTHY!!! 

Dorothy: What?

They all just laughed and flew downwards to earth…to home.

Me: Mother of Pearl I'm Done!!! It's el fin the end no more okay that's a rap but still review I need confidence okay. Don't be mad at me for not pairing 1xR and not making Heero the hero in this but I had to make 1 fic where Releana wasn't some damsel in distress I am woman hear me roar, "ROAR". If you flame me I will use them to cook my dinner =p 

Duo: Believe me she's done it before.

Heero: Hn…

Wufei: You crazy Onna now all you other onna's out there get married so you can serve your husband like all women should.

My female characters, the g-girls and I grabbed hammers out of hammerspace and smacked Wufei with them. 

Wufei: x.x 

Everyone waves 

Everyone: Goodnight everybody see you later


End file.
